


The Braces are Breaking (And It’s More Than I Can Take)

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Lesbians, M/M, Mpreg, other minor people like Liam's parents and Niall's mum and brother, quick appearance by 5SOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t know what to do anymore, Louis doesn’t notice she’s slipping away, Zayn just wants sex, Liam doesn’t want to yell, and Niall… Well, he just loves his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Braces are Breaking (And It’s More Than I Can Take)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex, Mpreg, Character Death, Lesbians (just in case that ain’t your thing)

Niall curls up on the worn, dilapidated couch an old almost tattered blue and green blanket thrown over his lap. He rummages through the plastic bag full of things he bought. He removes a small soft pink jumper giggling at how adorable it really is. He knows Amelia would look absolutely beautiful wearing it.

The door to the flat slams against the wall as Liam throws it open. “Niall! Where are you? I swear to god I’m going to fucking kill myself one of these days and it’ll be entirely your fault.”

He storms up the steps and comes to stop at the top of the stairs above their split foyer. “What the hell did you spend ninety four pounds and twenty six pence on? We have rent due in two days and now we won’t be able to pay it!”

Niall flinches looking towards his boyfriend. “I bought baby clothes and a bassinet.” He points towards a cardboard box in the corner where the bassinet is located.

"You’re not due for another two months! That couldn’t have waited until next pay check? God, you’re so irresponsible! Is this what having a kid with you is going to be like?" Liam is yelling, completely not thinking about his boyfriend at this point. He needs to get Niall to understand that he needs to be more money conscious. "Congratulations. Now you have to make a choice. Do we not eat for two weeks or do we not pay our rent and get kicked out of the flat?"

"Your parents own the complex." He looks shamefully at his lap or tried to with his bump in the way. "I’m sorry," tears prick his eyes welling up and falling on their own accord.

Liam takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. He moves to his seven-month pregnant boyfriend and wraps him tightly in his arms. “No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. I’ll talk to my parents tomorrow.” He dries Niall’s tears as best he can before kissing him softly. “Why don’t you take all that stuff to the nursery while I get the pizza cooking. You know those girls will be here any minute.”

"Yeah, okay." He waddles down the hallway tucking the bag in the closet with the other baby things. "I miss the girls, haven’t seen them in a while." Niall’s voice is still shaky, but he tries to clear his throat.

Liam chuckles. “Yeah, they’ve been busy with Zayn’s own bump. She’s four months now. God, Louis is all over her being extremely possessive. She feels the need to remind the world that her brother’s sperm is inside one of her girlfriends.” He put the pizza in and turns to the channel where the Manchester United game would be broadcasted. “I wonder how Harry feels about all the attention no longer on her.”

"Who knows? I mean Harry was the youngest child she’s probably used to being a top priority." Niall shrugs sitting back on the sofa. It’s weird to think that Harry, Zayn, and himself were all sixteen way too young to have children really.

Liam doesn’t get a chance to respond before a loud knocking is heard at their door. “Guess we’ll find out.” He goes to answer the knocking and opens the door to see Louis fussing with Zayn’s shirt that still managed to cover her tiny bump. He looks around to find Harry. “Where’s curly?”

Zayn looks over her shoulders frowning. “Don’t know I thought she was right behind us.”

Niall gets up going over to hug Zayn their bumps getting in the way from pressing flush together like they used to be able to.

Louis frowns. “Okay. That’s enough standing. Get to the couch, Zayn. You too, Niall. I swear you to are going to give me a heart attack one day.”

Liam watches in amusement as the older girl pushes the two pregnant beings up the stairs. He sees Harry coming up the walk, overburdened with two grocery bags and a duffle bag. “Need help, Haz?”

Harry looks up her cheeks flushed. “Yeah, please? Think my arms are going to fall off.” She drops the duffel bag making sure to keep her hands on the groceries.

Liam rushes out to take the grocery bags off her hands. “Pickles, chips and dip, and ice cream? What in the world do you need this for?” He laughs as he waits to walk inside with her.

"It’s for Zayn, all of it is for Zayn." Harry murmurs hitching the colorful gym bag back up her arm heading inside the flat herself. "Thanks again for the help, Lou." She grumbles in annoyance.

Liam frowns as he watches. Louis doesn’t seem to notice Harry’s struggle. “Zayn, I want you out of those jeans and into the sweats. No more pressure than necessary on your tummy.”

Liam frowns but takes the groceries to the kitchen. “The pizza will be another fifteen minutes. What does everyone want until then?”

"Babe, can I get some tea?" Niall looks over the back of the couch smiling.

Zayn on the other hand stands back up looking back to her older girlfriend. “Can you help me get them on?”

Louis nods. “Of course, babe. Let’s go to the bathroom then.” She places a hand of Zayn’s lower back and leads her to the bathroom.

Liam pokes his head out from the kitchen. “Harry, do you want anything to drink? What about the other girls? Will they want anything?”

Harry shrugs sitting down next to Niall. “I have no clue what they want, but I’ll take a shot of whiskey if you have any.”

"Whiskey? Harry, are you feeling okay? You know you’re not old enough for hard liquor yet." Liam chastises, but pulls a small shot glass and the bottle out anyway.

"I just really, really need a shot is all." She knows sixteen is a bit young to drink, but she needs it.

Niall sighs in nostalgia. “I wish I could drink right now. Oh well, I don’t want something happening to Amelia.”

Liam dutifully brings his boyfriend and friend their drinks before sitting down and snuggling close to his boy. “Wonder what is taking them so long. And why would Zayn need help changing pants?”

"I can go check on them." Harry gets up ready to knock on the door, but she hears a noise. Carefully she places her ear against the door.

"Fuck, Zayn. If this is what happens every time I help you get changed, I’ll help you more often." Louis groans and kisses at her pregnant girlfriend’s thighs.

"I love you so much, Lou. I couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend." Zayn groans spreading her legs apart.

Louis chuckles and presses a kiss right to her darker girlfriend’s folds. “Can’t wait for you to really start showing. Our baby is going to be the most precious thing ever.”

"She will be. She’s got yours and my blood." Zayn reminds her girlfriend, her breathing picking up.

Liam looks down the hallway. “Harry? You okay? The game is about to start. Come and wait with Niall and me.”

Harry walks back. Zayn and Louis were getting intimate. They made a rule when they invited Zayn into the relationship that none of them could be sexual unless all three of them were there. “I think I’m going home. I have a bad headache.”

Liam frowns. “Want me to drive you home? You look ready to be sick, love.” Honestly, Liam was worried about Harry. Maybe she and Louis needed a day to themselves to remind them of what they had before Zayn.

"I think walking would help actually. I’ll see you guys later." She opens the door walking off, a pain swelling in her chest.

Liam frowns, but lets her go.

When Louis and Zayn emerge about twenty minutes later, they’re all smiles and cuddles together on the couch. “You want those pickles, babe? I can have Harry get them for you.”

"I would love that." Zayn grins, kissing Louis on the lips.

Niall sighs closing his book. There’s no way he’s going to finish it tonight.

Liam rolls his eyes. “You realise Harry left a long time ago, right? Said she wasn’t feeling well and went home.”

Louis sighs. “What has gotten into her? She’s acting so weird lately.”

Zayn shrugs. “I don’t know, nothing’s changed. I don’t know what happened to her.”

Niall hates the thick atmosphere. “Hey, do you guys want to see the baby clothes I bought?”

Louis nods emphatically. “Yes! I’m so excited. Let’s see. You’re only two months out aren’t you? You guys must be so excited.”

Liam smiles and rubs a hand across his boyfriend’s protruding stomach. “Amelia is going to be so loved. Can’t believe it’s already been seven months.”

"I know I’m so fat!" Niall laughs slowly heading out to their room. He grabs a few bags setting them on the couch. "There’s a lot of pink in here." He shows them a few onesies then his favorite a white dress with a shamrock over where her heart would be in it.

Louis laughs at the dress and fingers the poofy material under the skirt. “Just had to rep the Irish didn’t you?”

Liam smiles. “Of course! No way are we letting her forget her heritage. I mean, it’ll be hard enough to forget with Niall’s accent, but little reminders are great.”

"And look what else!" He gets out a bear with a green bow tie and a black and green top hat.

Louis laughs and leans over to place a chaste kiss to Zayn’s cheek. “We’re including your heritage in our baby’s stuff right?”

Liam shakes his head. “I still can’t believe Charlie agreed to get your girlfriend pregnant.”

"It helps that Louis’ brother always had a hard on for Zayn." Niall snickers cuddling into Liam.

"I can’t wait for this baby! We find out the gender next week! And Charlie does not have a hard on for Zayn. He just… He thinks she’s really pretty." Louis says defensively.

Liam chuckles. “Yeah, okay. How exactly did he get her pregnant? Like, actual sex or…?”

Zayn shakes her head. “We slept with each other at a party. I wasn’t really with Louis at the time-“

"Harry," Niall interrupts, "you forgot to say Harry."

Louis furrows her brows. “What? When did she forget Harry?”

Liam sighs. “All the time. You guys realise that Harry isn’t feeling the love from you guys right now, right?”

Zayn looks at him offended. “Excuse me? We don’t forget Harry! We love her just as much!”

Louis nods and glares over at Liam and Niall. “If you guys are just going to pick apart our relationship, then we can leave.”

Niall sighs loudly. “We didn’t mean it like that. We’re just worried for Harry. I mean she left and you guys didn’t even acknowledge it. And what were the two of you doing in the bathroom anyways? Don’t you have like rules against that?”

Louis flushes red. “Well I’m sorry that my girlfriend decided to be horny and I decided to help her out.” She gets up, huffing, grabbing the duffel with Zayn’s clothes and everything. “Come on, Zayn. I’m not going to sit around and have someone else tell me how to run my relationship- especially not you two.”

Zayn stands up using the armchair to help her out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Niall asks growing upset.

Louis scoffs. “Oh, please. All you two do is yell at each other anymore. Everyone can see the damn tension.”

"That’s not true!" Liam shouts, holding Niall tighter.

"It’s kind of true." Niall whispers looking away. He sighs heavily.

Liam stares down at his boyfriend in shock. “What the hell? You know what, I’m done. Everyone get out. I’m going to finish my English paper and go to bed.”

"Liam, don’t get angry it’ll just lead to a fight." Niall gets up gathering the baby clothes.

Zayn opens the front door. “Come on, Louis, before it gets ugly.”

Louis follows her girlfriend out the door, slamming it behind her.

Liam whirls around to stare at Niall. “You think we yell? Fine! If that’s what you think I’ll start doing it. I’ll yell and tell you everything on my mind about this relationship if you really want me to.”

Niall shakes his head trying to swiftly walk past Liam, but with the stomach he’s moving slowly. “Not going to start this.”

"Start what? Get back here and fucking talk to me! Every time we need to talk about something you run off or shrug it away." Liam throws his hands up in the air, moving to the kitchen to put away the food that has been left out.

"We fight all the time. Why is that such a shock to you?" Niall is quiet almost calm. Really, Liam is the one who yells and Liam is the one who fights.

"Because we don’t! I don’t understand what you thinking fighting is. Besides right now, when is the last time we fought?" Liam asks is a belittling tone.

"Before the girls came over." He shifts his weight sighing under his breath. This isn’t going to end any time soon.

Liam rolls his eyes. “That wasn’t fighting. That was me trying to get you to understand that we’re broke!”

"I’m going to bed." Niall slams the door to their bedroom.

——————

Harry flips her curls over one shoulder hoping she looked pretty. She’s wearing a dress, the top half tight to her chest with Love written across it and a flowing black bottom with a floral pattern.

Nick Grimshaw, she’s at Nick’s house. An eighteen year old boy who’s been trying to sleep with her for who knows how long. Harry knocks on the door shifting around.

Nick answers the door, ready to yell at whoever is knocking at this hour. He stops though when he sees sixteen year old Harry Styles on his doorstep. He smirks and leans against the doorframe. “Well hello there, sexy. Not that I’m not absolutely thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you’d be off with your bodyguards or something.”

Harry smiles back trying to fight back the nerves. “Well I was wondering if you or your bed had any plans tonight?”

Nick smiles wolfishly. “Well, I was going to go and get some alcohol and spliff, but I think you might be a good enough distraction.” He steps aside and welcomes the young girl in. “Hope you realise this is a no romance type thing. This is not going to be a relationship.” He says quickly wanting her to understand.

"Oh, I’m not looking for one actually." She goes inside drumming her fingers against her thigh. Harry crosses her arms. What she’s really here for is to get pregnant, to get pregnant so her girlfriends would pay attention to her.

"Perfect. Uh, head up to my room. I’ll grab the lube and condom from the bathroom." Nick smiles and points out his room. "Just strip down to your underwear and bra."

"I… Uh, we don’t need a condom." Harry says sheepishly playing around with the hem of her dress.

Nick looks at her in confusion. “Uh, yeah we do. I’m not going to be a dad at eighteen.”

Harry wants to protest but instead nods her head, she knows the perfect solution. “Alright just wasn’t sure if you’d enjoy it more without one.”

"Oh, I’d definitely enjoy it more. That five seconds of pleasure isn’t worth getting your ego preggo." Nick says as he heads off to get the supplies.

Harry enters the bedroom, her breath shallow. She’s never slept with a guy and Louis of course doesn’t have a dick, but she’s keen to using vibrators and toys in general. “Fuck. Here goes nothing.” She grabs at the hem of her dress again pulling it over her head.

Nick comes back and smirks. “You look fantastic like that.” He growls and lunges at the curly haired girl. “You’re amazing. I bet you’ve never even had a man before.”

"I haven’t actually." She blushes red looking up at him shaking slightly.

Nick hums and lets his hand start to run over the front of her underwear. “I can’t wait to show you just what you’re missing. Tomlinson might know how to use her tongue, but I promise I have something better.”

"She’s pretty good with her fingers too," Harry ducks her head cheeks slowly turning pink. God does she miss being intimate with Louis.

Nick sighs. “Stop talking. Just let me make you feel good.” He pushes her back on the bed and strips himself down to nothing.

Harry’s eyes widen. She’s seen a dick, yeah, but never in person and okay, she sees why she’s a lesbian because dicks just look fucking weird. “Hurry up, yeah? Let’s skip the formalities and bullshit.”

"You want me to eat you out? Get you wet, yeah?" Nick says as he pulls her bra and knickers off her body and tosses them to the floor as well.

Harry nods her head closing her eyes. “Haven’t had someone do that to me in about four months.”

Nick crawls down her body, kissing as he goes. “Louis and Zayn aren’t good enough then?” He breathes against her folds before licking at her entrance.

Harry’s body spasms in pleasure. “No, it’s just… They’ve been ignoring me. I don’t know what to do anymore ever since Zayn got pregnant it’s like I’m not even there. Because the baby has Louis and Zayn’s blood, I don’t even feel like the baby is mine at all.” She laughs bitterly. “Sorry this isn’t a therapy session.”

Nick looks up at her and picks the condom up before tossing it up to her. “Let me make you forget everything. Open the condom and get it ready for me.”

She tears the package open with her teeth. This is it, she has to get pregnant. Harry discreetly bites into the latex feeling a small hole tear into the tip of it. “Make me forget, yeah?” Harry sits up slightly looking down at him.

Nick nods and eagerly licks at Harry’s entrance. He swirls his tongue around her clit wetting her entrance hoping to make it easier for him to enter her.

"Louis," she breathes out eyes shut tight. She doesn’t even try to apologize for her mistake it’s a habit to call out either Louis or Zayn.

Nick frowns and kisses back up her body. “Slip the condom on for me, babe. I want to wreck you.”

She leans over using both hands to roll the rubber on until it’s down to his base. “There let’s go.”

He nods and lines himself up to her entrance before slowly pushing into her. “Jesus, you’re so tight.”

"Oh fuck!" Harry hasn’t been this stretched in a long time but she can’t deny the burn actually feels nice. At least she’s feeling anything at all.

Nick groans and starts to move his hips slowly. “You feel so amazing. You’re wasting your time as a lesbian. God, you could have boys lining up to fuck you.”

"I prefer pussy," Harry chuckles digging her nails into Nick’s biceps.

"You don’t look like it right now." Nick says as he thrusts deep inside her. "Do you even realise how beautiful you look right now? What would Tomlinson think if she could see you right now?"

"She wouldn’t think anything she wouldn’t notice." Harry murmurs moaning loudly. The pleasure is coursing through her until her vision is swimming.

Nick picks up his pace and leans down to kiss at her shoulder. “You’re so fucking beautiful. Maybe I should steal you from Malik and Tomlinson. I’d love you better than they ever could.”

"Thought this was only a fuck. Remember this isn’t any romance thing it won’t be a relationship." Harry uses Nick’s words against him, but it’s hard with all the small moans and pants in between.

"Who needs a romance for love? I was thinking of just making you a regular fuck." Nick says as he switches the angle trying to hit a different spot inside her.

Harry groans her back arching off the mattress. She’s so close now she needs this release. “I’m sure there are other girls you can sleep with.”

"But none as great as you." Nick gasps and reaches down to rub at clit in circular motions. "Come for me, babe."

"Fuck!" Harry swears coming hard, orgasm dripping down the condom.

Nick groans as she tightens around him and comes into the condom. His arms give out and he rolls off of her and goes to dispose of the nasty latex. “Shit!”

"What?" Harry raises an eyebrow lazily rolling over onto her side.

"The condom broke! Shit! Harry… I’m so sorry!" Nick is looking at her, panic evident in his features. "Oh, god. I’ll go buy you some Plan B or whatever it’s called."

Harry sits up nodding her head. Maybe she should tell him the truth. “Yeah, I know. I kind of tore the top.”

Nick looks at her in disbelief. “Why the hell would you do that? Don’t you understand basic anatomy and biology? Fuck, I could get you pregnant! Is that what you want?” He’s in near hysterics at this point.

"Yes," Harry shyly picks at his comforter unable to meet his murderous gaze. "It’s just… I had Louis first! I had her first and Louis wanted Zayn to join and I went along with it. I love them both, but then Zayn got pregnant and Louis forgot about me! She only has sex with Zayn, only really talks to her. I just I thought if I got pregnant maybe they’d notice me and love me again." Harry starts to cry feeling like a train wreck.

Nick says nothing, just wraps her tightly in his arms and holds her as she cries. He’s not sure what to say at first. “If… If that’s what you want, then I’ll help you. You have to promise me that no one- except Louis and Zayn- know whose kid it is. You’re sixteen, Harry. I could go to jail for rape.”

"I won’t tell, I swear!" Harry weeps on his shoulder trembling the entire time.

He kisses at her hair. “Come on then. Let’s get some sleep. Or if you’re feeling up to it, another round before getting sleep.” He grabs at her hip to lie her back down gently. He honestly doesn’t like her as more than a friend, but he won’t throw her out when she’s like this. He’s not as heartless as the girls he’s slept with make him out to be.

"Maybe sleep, do it again then I’ll go home. Don’t want to worry my mum." She curls underneath the blanket exhaling sharply.

He nods, “you can always stay here if you’re not feeling up to going home.” He kisses her forehead and pulls her against him wanting to show some sort of comforting gesture.

"My mum would kill me if I’m not home before curfew." She does appreciate the kind gesture though.

"Okay. Get some sleep, babe." He whispers as he shuts his eyes and starts to nod off himself.

Harry closes her eyes. She isn’t sure if sleeping behind the girls back is the right idea, but she thinks about she’s just done with Nick and maybe this is the right decision.

—————-

Liam makes his way over to the first room in the complex. He’s a bit worried about his parents, but he figures they’ll understand. He reaches up to knock on their door, hands in his pocket. Here goes nothing.

Karen answers it smiling softly. “Liam, what are you doing here?” She steps back allowing him to go inside where her husband is watching television and sitting on the sofa.

Liam gulps nervously. “Uh, well, today is the third of the month and that means I owe you guys a check.” His voice is soft, barely loud enough to be heard.

Geoff mutes the television looking up at his son. “Yes, rent, what about it?”

Liam looks down at the ground, scuffing his toe along their carpet like he used to do as a child. “We, uh, we don’t have the money… Again.”

"Liam James Payne, how irresponsible can you be?" Geoff groans clutching at his head. "This is getting absolutely ridiculous! I know you’re seventeen and rent shouldn’t be a priority, but you should have thought about that before you got that freak of nature pregnant!"

"He’s… He’s not a freak of nature." Liam says quietly. "I just don’t get paid enough at the warehouse. What do you want me to do? Drop out of school and work full time?"

"Liam, a boy that can get pregnant. Since when is that possible? You’re going to have a child! I expect the rent in my hand in four days or you can find another place to live!" Geoff storms out now angry.

Karen offers a sad smile, kissing Liam’s cheek.

Liam can feel the tears welling up in his eyes before pecking his mother on the cheek and heading back towards his flat. He doesn’t know where he’s going to get nine hundred and fifty five pounds in four days, but he thinks he just needs a long nap for now. Maybe one he doesn’t wake up from.

——————

Niall giggles running his hands over his stomach. “You’re going to be so beautiful. Wonder if you’ll have daddy’s big brown eyes or if you’ll have mine. You’re going to be so gorgeous and breathtaking. I promise to be a great dad, okay? I promise you, Amelia.”

Liam heads into their flat and can hear his boyfriend talking to their daughter. It fills him with so much anger and rage, but he can’t yell at Niall. They just apologised this morning. It was too early to fight again. He takes a deep breath and heads to their bedroom without saying anything. He’s afraid he’ll snap and just start shouting again.

"Liam, are you already back?" Niall looks over the back of the couch finding his fiance retreating to their bedroom.

Liam stops just short of their bedroom and takes a deep breath. “Yes.” His voice is deep and thick with held back words. He shouldn’t take him anger out on Niall.

"Come here! Amelia is kicking! I think she wants her daddy." He smiles brightly feeling another thud to his palm.

"Niall… Now really isn’t a great time. Maybe later." His grip on the doorknob tightens as he wants to lash out.

"Why not? She wants to see you, babe!" Niall doesn’t notice the thick tension or the way Liam’s voice trembles.

Liam snaps. “Because I have to go fill out paperwork to drop out of school so I can work full time to pay for this kid and you! I have four days to come up with rent money or we’re out on the streets! Do you get that? Of course you don’t. It’s not happy and sunny and whatever the hell goes through your mind.”

Niall is shocked at the outburst. He ducks his head staring at his distended belly. “I’m sorry.”

Liam isn’t done though. “My parents were right. Don’t get involved with him, he’s trouble. Don’t fall in love with him, he’s not worth it.” He glares over his very pregnant fiancé. “Dad was right. You’re a guy that can pregnant- a freak of nature.”

Niall’s jaw drops. He starts to cry waddling past him towards the bedroom slamming the door shut. He calls the only person that can help.

"Hello?" A groggy and sleep ridden voice answers. "Niall, this had better be important. I’m cuddling with Zayn and she hates being woken up."

"Am I a freak? Am I freak for getting pregnant?" Niall sobs on his end of the line.

"What? No, love! It’s a miracle and you and Liam need to remember that. What happened?" Louis gets up from her bed, wrapping a robe around her less than dressed form.

"L-Liam stormed in and I tried talking to him and he started yelling at m-me! Telling me how much trouble I am and how I’m not worth it! Said I’m a freak of nature," Niall’s voice breaks by the end of his story.

Louis looks down at her lap. What was happening with her best mates? “Right. Tell Liam to have his ass dressed and ready to go in thirty minutes. I’m taking him out and we’re going to have a nice long chat about his behaviour.”

"Can I stay at your place?" Niall whispers rubbing at his eyes trying to collect himself.

"Of course, love. When I drop Liam off, I’ll pick you up and take you with me. You can sleep in Harry’s bed since she’s no longer here anymore. I swear that girl spends more time with friends than us anymore." Louis rolls her eyes.

"Thanks. I’ll see you later." Niall hangs up starting to pack an overnight bag.

——————

Harry sighs, her legs tucked underneath her. There’s something about watching a movie nowadays that isn’t as appealing. Maybe because she isn’t curled in Zayn’s lap while Louis spreads greasy popcorn butter on the insides of her thighs while Fox and the Hound played in the background.

"I have to go back to my flat at some point and get some clothes." Harry murmurs, using her greased up hand to get Nick off.

Nick moans and lets his head fall back against the arm rest. “No. You can just- oh, fuck- stay here and wear my clothes all the time.” A load moan rips through him. “Can’t believe you want to get pregnant. You’re so young.”

"I just want them to love me is all." Harry flicks her thumb over his slit frowning.

Nick groans. “Jesus, I’m gonna, babe. Fuck!” His eyes squeeze shut as waves of pleasure overtake him.

Harry lets him come over her hand and even licks her palm clean. “That tastes disgusting. No wonder I’m a lesbian.”

Nick chuckles and pulls her close. “What’s the difference? You eat out Louis and Zayn.”

"I don’t know Louis tastes like strawberries and Zayn tastes like oranges." She looks up at him with an eyebrow raised at their position.

Nick sighs and lets her get up. “Yeah, I guess.” He watches her for a moment before asking what’s been on his mind since her break down in his bed. “If you’re so unhappy, why are you staying in the relationship?”

"Because I like to think that it can work out. I’m just waiting for it to happen is all." She shrugs her shoulders rubbing at her stomach. "Once I’m pregnant, Lou will love me all over again."

"Having a baby to save a relationship usually doesn’t work. What is Louis going to do when she finds out your pregnant? You keep thinking it’ll be good, but you realise she’ll probably be upset that you slept with someone." Nick says quietly as she palms at her stomach.

Harry frowns. “Zayn slept with her brother then got in a relationship with us.”

Nick shrugs. “If you really think Louis will be chill with this…” He yawns and tucks himself back in his boxers. “Are you heading home, then?”

"Yeah, I’ll see you later." Harry kisses him heading off.

It’s getting late, but it’s not too bad at least she’s never been scared to walk. She finally makes it to their flat only to find the door locked. She rings the doorbell waiting.

Louis stumbles to the door in nothing but her sleep shorts and sports bra. She yawns as she opens the door. “Harry? I thought you were going to your mum’s tonight. Uh, what are you doing here?”

Harry crinkles her nose at the harsh tone. “I can leave if you want.”

"No, it’s fine. I just… I let Niall crash in your bed since you were going home." Louis says awkwardly as she pulls her hair up in a messy bun. "Uh, you can share with Zayn and I can take the couch I guess."

"Really? You’re going to let me sleep with Zayn?" Harry can’t help, but sound surprised.

"I mean, I don’t like not being with her, but I’m not going to make you sleep on the sofa. Just… Be careful with her." Louis says with an edge with her voice- like she doesn’t trust Harry near Zayn.

Harry frowns at the tone. “I can sleep on the couch I have no problem.” She leans in for a kiss. “I love you.”

Louis stands there for a moment and wraps her arms tightly around Harry’s waist and holds her close. “I love you too. I can’t wait for Zayn to have this kid. You’ll be the best mother our kid can have.”

Harry smiles for the first time in a long time. Louis loves her and that’s what matters. “I hope I am.”

"Go get in bed with Zayn. Just be careful." Louis mumbles in the girl’s neck as she places multiple kisses there. She feels like she hasn’t been with Harry in ages. That can’t be right though because she loves both of her girls equally.

"I will." Harry walks off quietly entering the bedroom. She strips down to her bra and underwear crawling into bed.

Zayn stirs and cuddles into the warmth. “Louis, I want to do something special for Harry. Maybe Liam is right and we have been leaving her out- accidentally, of course.”

"Uh, hi, Zayn." Harry says sheepishly kissing lightly at Zayn’s beautiful black hair.

Zayn frowns and turns to face the other girl. “What are you doing here? Louis said you were going to your mum’s tonight.” She leans in presses a sleep kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth.

"I thought I’d come here instead. What did you mean about Liam saying you guys leaving me out?" Harry plays with Zayn’s hair.

Zayn purrs and leans into the touch. “Liam said we were treating you unfairly. Louis got pissed, as usual, and we left.”

Harry’s quiet for a long moment. They were treating her unfairly for four months but they seem fine now. They’d be even better once she got pregnant. “Ignore him.”

Zayn nods and curls against her once more. “Let’s get some sleep. I’ll eat you out before school tomorrow.”

Harry’s breath hitches, a dull ache between her legs. “Night.” She hopes things would be fine after that, but she’s wrong.

——————

Liam swallows the lump in his throat as he pushes open the door to the school office. He’s got the signed letter from his parents allowing him to drop classes for work, he’s got a copy of his lease, and his past report card.

"Um, excuse me? I’m here to speak with my guidance counsellor." He says to the bored looking receptionist.

The woman sighs looking up. “Yeah, you and everyone else. Sign in and take a seat.”

Liam nods and signs his name on the sheet for Miss Flack and heads over to sit patiently. He hasn’t seen Niall all day and it’s really bothering him.

It’s another ten minutes before Caroline opens her door yet again to let a student out. “Liam Payne?”

Liam grabs his folder and heads towards her office. Once the door is shut and they’re both seated, he lays the folder on her desk. “I’m dropping out of school.”

"What? Liam, why? You’re one of our top students." She frowns taking the envelope in her hands.

"There’s just… It’s personal. Trust me, I don’t want to drop out, but it’s better for my family if I do." Liam says sadly. He didn’t want to start his new family off as homeless and unable to live.

"Liam, you know you can tell me anything." Caroline assures, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder.

Liam looks down at his hands. “I have to quit school so I can work full time and support my fiancé and our daughter that’ll be born in two months.”

She sighs. “I wish there was something I could do. I know how hard this must be for you.”

He stays quiet. “If I don’t get nine hundred and fifty five pounds in four days, we’re being evicted. We’ll have nowhere to go. Niall’s family won’t take us in because we aren’t married and expecting a kid. My family is the one who is going to evict us and Niall doesn’t understand how to budget. We had enough to make rent and he went out to spend it on baby clothes.”

"Have you tried talking to him? Maybe you just need to find a better job." Caroline wishes she could help; she meant it when she said it.

Liam huffs. “He just accuses me of yelling and stomps off. And I’ve tried for better jobs and they all say I’m not qualified. I guess increasing my current hours will just have to do for now.”

"I really wish we could work something out, but I’d rather you weren’t homeless." She opens the folder removing the papers.

Liam nods as she starts to riffle through the papers he brought with him. “Everything should be there. If I’m missing something, let me know.”

"No, everything is here. I just need you to sign this though and you’ll officially have dropped out." She sets his things down getting out another piece of paper and a pen.

Liam grabs the pen and looks down at the paper. He doesn’t want this, but he doesn’t want his family to suffer either. It’s just not fair. Shakily, he signs his name to the paper handing it back to her.

Caroline signs her name setting it down on her desk. “Looks like we’re done here.”

Liam sighs and gets up. “I guess I’ll clean out my locker and be on my way.”

"Have a nice day, Liam."

——————

Louis is sitting on the couch with Zayn on her lap, watching Grease. She loves this part of pregnancy. Zayn has just reached that point where she’s constantly horny. She’s got her lips pressed to the back of her dark beauty’s neck and a hand resting on the upper, inner thigh of her pregnant girlfriend. She barely notices when Harry walks into the room. “What do you want, Harry?” Louis says, never taking her attention from the slowly tensing girl in her lap.

Zayn sighs in annoyance trying to keep Louis from being distracted.

Harry frowns, that one hurt. She feels like she’s been hit, but she tries again by clearing her throat.

Louis huffs and looks over to Harry, glaring slightly. “What, Harry? What is so important that you want to talk about it now?”

"Just… Just, I want to go to the doctor’s appointment tomorrow with you guys is all. I just want to be there for the ultrasound." She fidgets in her spot.

"Fine. We’ll text you when we’re getting ready to leave. God knows you won’t be home to actually be there when we want you." Louis says and turns her attention back to Zayn. She moves her hand to rub at the slightly swollen stomach before slipping her hand below the waistband of the darker girl’s boy shorts.

Harry feels tears in her eyes. She storms away to lock herself in her room only to find Niall. She forgot he was staying here.

The boy stirs and sits up, his eyes rimmed red. “Sorry, Harry. Do you want me to leave? I need to talk things out with Liam anyway.”

"No, no you can stay here," Harry whispers searching for the doorknob behind her back.

Niall frowns. “Where are you going to go, Harry?”

"Home, maybe. I just don’t want to be here." Really she’s contemplating going to Nick’s to try and get her pregnant. She knows eventually it’ll have to work.

"Okay." Niall whispers. "Tell Anne I miss her." He lies back down and cuddles himself under the blankets.

"I will." Harry murmurs going back out. She looks at her girlfriends sadly opening the front door.

——————

Nick pulls Harry into his room and holds her close as he lets his tongue slip its way into her mouth. “Shouldn’t you be pregnant by now? We’ve been sleeping together for like a week and multiple times each day.” He makes quick work of her shirt and bra and pushes her back onto his mattress. “Seriously. I’ve came inside you like twenty times. Or are we just doing this until you take a test?”

"I think I might go to the doctor’s instead. Just to be absolutely sure." She looks up at him running her fingers across the bed. "I’m not sure what time, but Louis is going to text me so I can go to Zayn’s ultrasound. Can we make this quick?"

Nick looks at her. “I don’t do quick, but I can try my best.” He finishes undressing her and undresses himself as well. He stroked himself to full hardness. “You need prep or you still loose from yesterday?”

"Just do it." She sighs propping herself up on her arms.

Nick nods and lines himself before pushing in completely. “Jesus. I’ve been fucking you for a week straight and you’re still fucking tight.”

"I don’t know. It’s not like I never had anything inside me before you." She shrugs running her fingers through her own hair.

He chuckles and starts moving his hips. “When is this appointment for Zayn? Oh, and when you go for your doctor’s appointment, do you want me to go with you?” He changes his angle to try and get this done. “So are the girls ignoring you still?”

"So many questions. Louis has to text me I don’t know when they’re going. You can come if you want." She moans raking her fingernails down Nick’s back. "Remember that night they didn’t ignore me? Since then it’s gotten even worse than it was."

Nick moans as Harry’s nails rake down his back. “Yeah, I’ll go with you.” He grabs her thighs and pushes her legs higher and wider apart and pounds into her. “Come on, babe. I’m so close. Almost there.”

Harry rolls her hips down moaning loudly. She leans up for a heated lip lock swallowing his groans.

Nick reaches down and rubs at her clit. He manages to lick around the inside of her mouth and moan into the wet cavern. “You’re going to look so fucking hot once you’re pregnant. God, I can’t wait till you’re filled with my kid.”

"Being pregnant is hot?" She chuckles before it turns into a moan and she’s coming.

"Yes!" He shouts as he comes deep inside her and looks at her smiling. He leans down and rests his forehead against hers. "I just want to stay like this with you."

Harry laughs rolling her eyes. “But then you can’t fuck every other girl in school if you do.”

Nick bites at his lip. “I think I’m okay with that.” He leans down and hesitantly presses their lips together.

Harry pulls away in confusion. “You’re acting really fucking weird, Nick.”

Nick sighs and pulls away and out of her as he rolls off and onto his back. “S-sorry. I just… Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

Harry nods getting off the bed. She gets her phone out to see no new texts. “I think I’m going home so I’ll already be there when we’re leaving to the doctor’s.”

"Yeah. Uh, text me or something and let me know what you guys are having." Nick says as he rolls over, shutting himself off from further communication. He doesn’t understand what’s happening to him.

"Bye," she calls absently getting dressed.

By the time she makes it home, Louis’ car is parked out front. Harry enters the home wondering into the living room.

Louis is smiling, happily kissing at Zayn’s rounded tummy. “I can’t believe it! That’s our baby girl in there! Zayn!”

Harry’s eyes widen. No, they wouldn’t dare. She clears her throat. “You guys went to the ultrasound?”

"Just got back." Louis says distractedly. She so happy. She’s really excited to get to start planning the baby’s room.

"Y-you guys went without me?" Harry swallows thickly. They couldn’t be serious right now.

Louis shrugs. “You weren’t here. You knew about the appointment. Where were you? Seriously, where do you go?”

"I was at home. I told you guys to text me!" Harry clenches her fists her entire body trembling. This isn’t her kid. She realizes watching everything crumble that this is Louis and Zayn’s kid. She needs to make a doctor’s appointment and quick.

"You were home? Yeah, I don’t believe that. I talk to your mum every Sunday. She said she hadn’t seen you in at least a week! She thought you were with me! So don’t lie! Where have you been?" Louis says now yelling at her youngest girlfriend.

Harry groans. “I was out with friends okay? Am I not allowed to have friends?”

Louis sighs. “Of course you can have friends, but why are you lying about them? Are… Are you seeing some girl behind our back?”

Zayn stays quiet. She’d rather just rub her stomach than listen to the conversation.

"No! I’ve just been hanging out with Grimshaw." Harry can’t believe they’re accusing her of being with another girl.

"Grimshaw! He’s trying to get in your pants! Why are you hanging out with him?" Louis shrieks.

"He’s actually really nice. We’re just hanging out." Harry ends the conversation by heading to the bathroom to make that doctor’s appointment.

——————

Liam sits at the dining room table wondering what to do. He needs Niall back, but he was so rude. He figures he should focus on rent first so Niall has a home to come home to. He sighs and pulls some of the pizza from last night out and puts it in the microwave. He can’t stand sleeping alone anymore.

Niall enters the flat tugging at his hair. He yawns loudly tossing his bag by the entryway.

Liam doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to be the first to make a move and ruin anything. “Babe? Did you eat?”

"I’m fine." Niall says grabbing at the railing sluggishly moving up the staircase.

"Hey…" Liam heads to the bottom of the stairs and looks up at his fiancé. "I think we need to talk about some things. Is it okay of I finish making food and then come up and we talk?"

"Whatever." He slams the bedroom door stripping to his underwear to lie back in bed.

Liam sighs and goes back to making his dinner. He heats up enough leftovers for the both of them before carrying up two cans of soda and the plates of pizza. He manages to open the door and stands at the foot of the bed. “I brought you pizza… I know how you like to eat right around this time now that you’re pregnant.”

"Yeah." Niall says turning the television on. "Maybe I shouldn’t though being a freak of nature and all."

"You’re not a freak of nature. I’m so sorry I called you that. Look… I was super angry and not thinking and I said a lot of things I didn’t mean." Liam says, setting the food on the night stand and crawling into their bed to try and get the boy to listen to him.

"You’ve been doing it a lot though! You always get angry and take it out on me!" He shouts feeling Amelia kick.

Liam looks down at the comforter. “I know. I just… I’m so stressed out and angry and you’re always there and part of me blames our daughter, but I know she could never be blamed for this.” He starts to cry as he thinks about everything. “I wanted to go to med school and now I won’t even finish secondary. I dropped out today.”

Niall finally turns. “Why? I’m not worth it, Liam.”

Liam hangs his head. “You are worth it, Niall. I just… I listened to my dad for one second and I ruined what could have been an amazing family. I understand if you don’t want me around or anything, just know that you are worth it. You’re worth everything.”

Niall finally shuffles over hugging Liam as best as he can. “This would be easier if I didn’t have a big stomach.”

Liam hugs him tightly and lets his tears hit his fiancé’s shirt. “I’m going to try so hard to make sure that I never go that far again. I don’t want to yell at you at all the time, but you have to help me. When you go shopping for baby, I need to go with you. You keep buying all this stuff that we don’t have money for and I just want to go with you so I can see what you want and start saving up what we don’t use to hopefully get that stuff one day. Does that make sense?”

Niall nods quickly kissing his jaw. “I’m really sorry. I should be more responsible with our money. I promise even if I want something really bad, I won’t buy it without your permission.”

Liam just continues to hold him. “I don’t want to see us homeless and on the streets.” He pulls back and smiles before letting his hand drift down to caress Niall’s seven month bump. “Do you want that pizza now?”

"That and your mouth." Niall murmurs kissing Liam on the lips.

"That can definitely be arranged." Liam chuckles against his fiancé’s lips.

"Great, but let’s start on that pizza first." Niall reaches over him to grab a slice. Hopefully everything could stay happy for now.

——————

Nick holds Harry’s hand as they sit in the examination room. They had run a pregnancy rest of the girl and were waiting on the results. “Hey, Haz… What are you going to do if it’s negative? I mean, I put enough sperm in you to impregnate a whale…”

Harry laughs rubbing at her neck. “I don’t know what I’ll do. I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Really, she doesn’t want to think about that possibility.

Nick is quiet for a moment. He thinks it through for a bit. “If it’s negative, I think you should tell her how often you’ve been having unprotected sex… Don’t tell her it was with me, just… You know.”

Harry nods her head. “I’m going to. If I’m not pregnant by now something has to be wrong with me.”

"Or something is wrong with my little swimmers, but considering how many kids there are when you look at my family tree, I highly doubt that." Nick says with a laugh. Honestly, he doesn’t want to think about his little swimmers not being good enough.

"I’m sure you’re fine. I’m so nervous; I really hope I am pregnant." Harry bounces her leg fast feeling anxious.

"Words I’m still shocked to hear come out of a sixteen year old’s mouth." Nick mutters as the door opens and in walks Doctor Walsh.

He’s smiling widely and Nick can only assume that’s great news for Harry. “Congratulations! You’re not pregnant!”

Harry chokes on her spit curling her fingers in her pink skirt. “Are you sure? That can’t be possible.”

Doctor Walsh’s smile falters a bit. “Hormones do not lie. There is not a single reaction happening in your body that would suggest pregnancy.”

Harry shakes her head. “I’ve had unprotected sex every day for two weeks. How am I not pregnant?”

"You’re sixteen. Why are you having sex at all?" The doctor asks with a quirked eye brow.

Nick furrows his brows. “Her business is her own.”

Harry grumbles under her breath. “It’s my business. So why is nothing happening? Why am I not pregnant?”

Doctor Walsh frowns. “When was your last menstrual cycle, darling?”

"I’m not supposed to even start for another week so maybe three weeks ago." Her and Nick just have to keep trying.

"Well, if you’re trying to get pregnant my advice would be to just keep trying. I would try for another two weeks. The week leading up to your period is the best chance. The sperm can survive in there for a long time, it just up to your eggs, love. If you’re really that worried about it, come back in two weeks and we’ll take another test. If you’re not pregnant then, we’ll start worrying." The doctor says, patting at her hand gently.

She sighs dragging Nick out of the office. “We have some work to do.”

——————

Louis kisses down Zayn’s body and runs her fingers across her pregnant girlfriend’s slick folds. “You’re already so wet. God, Zayn. So much and all for me.”

Zayn moans herself biting hard into her bottom lip. “Please I need you Lou, I need you bad.”

Harry quietly enters the apartment her thighs hurting. She slept with Nick eight times hoping just to get her pregnant. She can hear sounds coming from Louis’ bedroom deciding to press her ear to the door.

Louis nods and moves down between her thighs and licks teasingly at her girlfriend. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. I’m going to fuck you so good.” She dives in, without warning, licking and sucking at the darker female’s clit. She pushes two fingers inside her beauty and groans as she meets no resistance from the muscles.

Zayn moans loudly unable to see Louis with the bump. “What about Harry?”

Louis looks up at her girlfriend as best she can. “She’s off with Grimshaw… Again. I love her, but I’m starting to not trust her.”

"You don’t trust her?" Zayn pants feeling beads of sweat forming on the surface of her skin.

Louis pulls back so she can talk. She crooks her fingers just so, wanting to make sure Zayn was taken care of. “It’s just that… She’s never here. At first I thought maybe she was just stressed with school and everything, but Grimshaw has been strutting around him his ‘I just had sex’ smirk.”

Zayn tries sitting up her thighs trembling with need. “I don’t know I’m not at school anymore.”

"A decision that I still don’t agree with." Louis mutters before looking up at Zayn. "Now stop talking and let me eat you out properly."

"Oh god do it," Zayn moans lying back.

Harry steps away from the door going to put her shoes back on. She needs to get out of here and now.

——————

Nick has a strange sense of déjà vu as he holds tightly to Harry’s hand in the doctor’s office. It’s been two weeks since their last visit and Harry has been on him to get pregnant nonstop.

"You ready for this?" He asks excitedly. There’s no way she can’t be pregnant. They’ve been fucking for a month now with the exception of those three days where Harry was on her period.

"Yeah, I’m ready. I just… This has got to work." Harry murmurs crossing her legs nervously.

Nick kisses at the back of her neck to try and calm her down as best he can. One hand comes to rest on her flat stomach and rubs gently. “I’m sure little Nick is in there right now having a good laugh.”

"Little Nick? You so sure it’s a boy?" She smiles softly resting her hand over his.

"Nick could be short for Nicole." He says with a soft grin before leaning in to kiss her lightly.

The doctor enters then and clears his throat. “Miss Styles, how long have you been trying to get pregnant?”

"A month. You told us last time to keep trying and we have." She shifts around hoping there would be some good news.

Doctor Walsh frowns and looks at his charts. “We’re going to take an ultrasound and see what’s happening in there. You’re hormones are saying you’re still not pregnant so we’re just going to be sure.”

Harry nods standing up. She follows the doctor to the other room gripping Nick’s hand harshly.

Nick runs his thumb along the back of her hand to comfort her.

Once in the new room, the doctor has Harry lie down and lift her shirt just enough. He gives the general ‘it’ll be cold’ warning before smearing the cold gel across her stomach.

The machine whirs to life and a fuzzy image appears on the screen. Doctor Walsh frowns, “how old are you again, Harry?”

"Sixteen." Harry shivers at the touch and feel of the gel never letting go of Nick’s hand.

The doctor turns the screen around to the couple. “You see how there’s a lot of white on the screen? That’s not usual. Honestly, that’s not what we want. We want this entire screen black.” He moves the wand around looking around. “Have you ever experienced trauma to this area of your body?”

"No, never." Harry’s starting to get increasingly worried with each passing second.

"Miss Styles, I don’t think you can get pregnant. It looks like your body is attacking your own reproduction system and shutting it down." Doctor Walsh says quietly.

"What do you mean I can’t get pregnant?" Harry sits up her entire body now shaking.

"I shouldn’t say that. You can get pregnant, but with the look of things, you’re looking at an eighty five- maybe ninety- percent chance of a miscarriage." He rolls over to the desk and grabs a model of the female system. "This is your uterus. When you get pregnant, it expands, like a balloon. Yours looks like it’s been scarred and the tissue is now dead, so it won’t expand. If you get pregnant, the baby would probably die of suffocation and blood flow constriction."

Harry breaks down in tears. This entire thing is pointless now. She’s not going to be able to really give birth without the baby dying. She can’t breathe, can’t move, tears constantly flowing.

Nick pulls her close and holds her tightly. He takes the offered tissue to wipe at Harry’s stomach and pull her top back into place. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

"They’re never going to love me now!" Harry sobs hiding her face in Nick’s neck.

"I think the three of you just need to sit down and have a talk about what’s going on." He says as he picks her up, seeing that the doctor has other patients to see.

"I can’t do that. I know what I have to do now." Harry whispers, sniffling.

Nick looks down at her worriedly. “Nothing drastic, right?”

"Depends on what you consider drastic." She finally gets down to her feet walking towards the exit.

——————

"Look at this! This is so adorable!" Niall holds up a sunny yellow Easter dress with a white bow around the waist.

Liam had agreed to go to Babies ‘R’ Us to pick out clothes and toys. “The baby shower is in two weeks.” He smiles. “That’s so cute, babe. Why don’t we wait a bit though? We might get it now and she won’t fit into it.”

He picks up a small, purple blanket and smiles when the one side is stitched to say little princess. “Did you already get her a blanket or no?”

"I got her a few, but she can never have too many." He puts the dress back squealing when he finds a white onesie with two shamrocks and in the middle ‘Kiss me, I’m Irish’ sewn into the middle.

Liam bites at his lip. She already had blankets, she didn’t need another one. He puts it back before smiling over at his fiancé. “That’s adorable!” He comes up behind him and rests his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder. “You can never have too many onesies. Put it in the cart, babe.”

"Yay!" Niall cheers throwing it into the cart. He claps his hands excitedly wondering over to see if he could find a mobile. "I love you so much, Li." He turns around to kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you too. So, so much." Liam smiles as he does the math in his head. They have a budget to adhere to and they still had thirty dollars till they hit the limit.

"Liam, look! They have so much Irish stuff!" He finds a mobile with cartoon green shamrocks and hearts in between.

The older male laughs at the boy’s excitement. “Just remember you have a baby shower coming up. Don’t buy everything or the guests won’t know what to get you.”

"They can buy us diapers and formula! You know how expensive that shit is? Maybe a crib and changing table too. I should make a list!" Niall says with determination adding the mobile to the cart.

Liam chuckles. “Babe? Let’s start that list because we just hit budget with that mobile.”

"Okay! Oh, I can’t wait for Amelia! She’ll be so beautiful!" Niall feels tears well in his eyes. He breaks down crying in the middle of the aisle.

Liam immediately panics and wraps him tightly in his arms. “What’s wrong? Was it me? I’m sorry! What did I do?”

"No, I’m just so happy! There’s a tiny person growing inside of me! A tiny person that needs help, that can’t do anything. Relying on us to do everything! I’m just so excited, I’m sorry." Niall cries hugging Liam as best as he can.

Liam laughs and kisses the boy’s temple. “Come on. Let’s go to check out and then we’ll go get some lunch. Sound good?”

"I’m so emotional. How do you put up with me?" He laughs through the tears following after Liam.

——————

"You should wear these, babe. You’ll look amazing and still be comfortable." Louis says as she pulls out the stretchy skinny jeans she had bought the other week for Zayn. "It’s a denim material until it gets to your upper thighs and then it’s more like sweat pant material. It won’t be too tight across the bump." She says proudly.

"You’re way too sweet to me." Zayn giggles carefully removing her sweatpants to grab the stretchy denim material.

Louis smiles. “I just want to make you happy.” She says with a small kiss to her cheek. “I’m so excited to take you out tonight.”

"Should we maybe invite Harry out?" Zayn asks zipping up the denim.

"If you can get ahold of her. She hasn’t answered any of my texts or anything." Louis says with an edge to her voice.

Harry enters the apartment quietly hearing voices coming from the master bedroom.

Zayn sighs. “What’s wrong with her? I feel bad, like I intruded on this relationship or something.”

"Don’t. She just… I don’t know. When we started dating, I never got the jealous vibe from her, but maybe she is that shallow." Louis says as she slips on one of her sweaters that Harry loved to steal.

"You think she’s shallow?" Zayn asks finding a button up green blouse shrugging it on over her shoulders.

"No, I just think that she’s getting possessive and that can’t fly when there’s a kid in the house." Louis says as she pulls her leggings up and underwear sweaters.

Zayn nods. “I don’t know. You guys were so happy before I came into the picture.”

Louis turns to look at her girlfriend. “Don’t you ever say that. I’ve never been happier now that you’ve been in my life. This, right now, has never seemed more perfect to me.”

"You were happy with Harry." Zayn points out moving to do her makeup.

"I was happy, yes. Now, I feel complete. I never felt that with Harry. Now, I feel like I could die and know that I was truly happy." Louis says as she wraps her arms around Zayn’s waist.

Zayn smiles leaning her head back onto Louis’ shoulder.

Harry closes her eyes. Louis wasn’t ever happy with her. She pretends like she just came in knocking on the bedroom door stepping in. “Can we all talk?”

Louis looks over her shoulder and smiles brightly. “Yeah, what’s up, buttercup?” She moves to the other mirror, grabbing her make up as she goes. “While you talk, get dressed. We’re going out tonight.”

Harry shakes her head even if they can’t see. There’s nothing that can salvage their relationship. “I want out of this.”

"Out of what, babe?" Louis says as she applies her eyeliner.

"Out of this relationship." Harry whispers looking at the ground.

Zayn drops her lipstick without thinking. Did she hear Harry right?

Louis stills. “Why would… What the hell Harry?”

"I just think it’d be in everyone’s best interest if I leave." Harry shrugs. She just wants them to make this easy. They don’t want her; this shouldn’t be a problem.

Louis whirls around, hands on her hips, glaring. “Why? I swear, there better be a good reason here.” Her eyes widen as she thinks. “There’s someone else, isn’t there?”

Harry shakes her head then thinks better of it. Nick doesn’t like her though. “No, there isn’t. I just think you two would be happier if I wasn’t around. Look I’m just going to go pack okay?” She walks out of the bedroom into the one she often stayed in.

Louis pursues, not satisfied with her answer. “No, tell me, Harry. This is absolute bullshit.”

"Why do you care? Louis, just leave me alone I’m trying to make this easy." Harry grabs her bag tossing her clothes in.

Louis watches as she packs. Her heart is being tugged in different directions. She didn’t want to stop Harry, but she can’t let her leave. “F-fine. If that’s what you want.”

"It is what I want." Harry zips up her duffel bag heading out the front door.

Louis watches as she leaves. “Zayn… I’m not going out tonight. Maybe another night.”

"I understand." Zayn hugs Louis feeling tears well in her eyes. Harry really left.

Louis can’t even find the emotion to hug Zayn. She moves away and heads into Harry’s old room and shuts the door behind her.

——————-

Harry knocks on Nick’s door tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. That hurt so much, but she had to do it.

Nick yawns as he opens the door. He freezes as he sees Harry crying. “Babe? What happened?” He rushes her inside and shuts the door. “Harry, what’s wrong, love?”

"I broke up with Louis and Zayn." Harry cries hiding her face in Nick’s chest.

"What? Harry, after everything you went through for them?" He looks down at her. "Come on. Sit with me and I’ll make you some tea. Tell me what happened."

Harry nods setting her bag on the ground. “I was just going to tell you that you can stop sleeping with me.”

Nick sighs. “Harry, I don’t want to stop sleeping with you. I… I really care for you.”

Harry looks up at him. “I didn’t mean we had to stop being friends.”

"No… Harry, I don’t want to be friends. I want to more than friends with you." Nick looks at her and bites at his lip. "I… Harry, I love you."

Harry is beyond shocked. “Wait, no you said you didn’t want anything!”

"I know. It just sort of happened. I’m sorry. I just…" He groans and leans down to connect their lips together.

Harry’s eyes widen, but she finds herself kissing back tangling her fingers into his hair.

Nick pulls back and looks at her. “Are you okay with this? I mean, you’re the one who kept saying you were a lesbian.”

"Maybe…. Maybe I’m bisexual." She breathes leaning in for another kiss.

Nick grabs her and holds her close. “I’m okay with that.” He runs his hands up and down her sides. “I love you.”

"I… I can’t say I love you back, but I care about you. I mean, you want to be more than friends so what do you want?" She wonders looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Anything you want. Anything you want to give me I’ll happily accept whatever you want." Nick says softly, running a hand through her curls.

"I… I just ended a really important relationship. Just give me time." She sits back new tears springing to her eyes.

"Anything you want, love." Nick sits next to her and tries to keep his emotions in check.

"I don’t know what to do now to be honest." She leans back against the couch closing her eyes.

"Take time for yourself. You need to think about you and what you want." Nick says as he places a hand over her own.

"Thanks for being so understanding." She kisses his cheek leaning into his chest.

"Of course." Nick says quietly.

——————

It’s been an entire week and Harry doesn’t feel any better. She closes her locker door gathering textbooks in one arm. She fixes her green beanie on her head then the deep red scarf around her neck.

Nick is there at her side, smiling and laughing. “Hey, love. Why the scarf? You hiding a hickey or something?”

"Yeah, a big fucking purple one. Or maybe three," she laughs holding her free hand out to hold Nick’s hand squeezing his fingers.

Nick blushes lightly. “Sorry about that. I guess I really just like marking you.” He unlinks their fingers and wraps an arm around her waist instead. “So to lunch then?”

"Oh, yeah. Cafeteria food, something I look forward to every day." Harry laughs letting Nick take her. It’s weird the amount of surprised stares she’s getting mostly because everyone thought she only liked vagina.

Nick smiles and buries his face in the crook of her neck, moving the scarf so he can leave another bite. “We’ll get something better for dinner I promise.”

"Hey! No biting during school hours." She warns moving her head away from his lips.

Nick groans. “Fine, but a quick make out after lunch?” They enter the cafeteria looking for a place to sit.

Louis is there, with Niall by her side, eating lunch. “Can’t believe you only have a month till you pop. And your shower is tomorrow. I have to go shopping tonight for your gift.”

"You don’t have to buy me anything. Although we’d appreciate diapers or a stroller." Niall smiles, finishing off his second hamburger.

Harry pinches Nick’s cheek. “Sure and I’ll allow groping.”

Louis laughs and looks up. Her smile drops and she quickly looks back to the table. “Oh god. What is she doing with him?”

Nick laughs and lets his hand come to rest right on her bum. “Make all the other girls jealous? Is that what you want?”

Niall shrugs. “I don’t know, but I’ve heard that they’ve had their hands on each other all day.”

Harry moves her scarf down to itch at a bite before readjusting the material.

Louis growls. “But she’s mine. She doesn’t even like dick. She’s a pussy eating lesbian.”

Nick watches her move the scarf. He smiles at the marks on her. “Just take off the scarf. It’s hot in here and everyone already thinks we’re together.”

Niall can’t help laugh. “I’m sorry, but the way you phrased that.”

Harry sighs, unwrapping it and tucking it into her binder. “There is that better?”

Nick frowns. “You didn’t have to take it off if you didn’t want to. I was just trying to be funny.”

Louis’ eyes widen at the marks. “Of course she’s already moved on. She was probably with him the entire time.”

Niall frowns nudging her shoulder. “Hey you don’t know that. You never did tell me why Harry ended it.”

Harry shrugs. “It’s okay. Why don’t we get our food now? Unless you want to get mine for me.”

Nick nods. “Yeah. I’ll be back.” He gets up, presses a kiss to her cheek, and heads to the line.

Louis seizes the opportunity. “Hold on. Let me go find out why she left.”

"Good luck with that." Niall mumbles opting to go back to his lunch.

Louis runs to her table. “Why did you leave? I want an answer. And why are you with Grimshaw? He’s an ass.”

Harry looks away. “Louis, now isn’t the best time we’re in school and I don’t need you causing a scene.”

Louis scoffs. “You think I care about causing a scene? Now answer my question!”

Harry looks around the cafeteria to make sure no one is looking their way. “Can you stop? You have Zayn why can’t you leave me alone?”

"Because you’re both mine. Why did you leave?" Louis’ voice gets softer as she asks the question. "Were we not enough for you?"

"No, Louis, it’s not that… Look I don’t want to talk about it." She looks away spotting Nick with their lunches.

Nick makes his way back to their table and sits down next to Harry. He leans over and kisses at her cheek before looking up to Louis. “Hey, mate.”

Louis’ blood boils and she stomps off without a word.

Harry sighs, unwrapping her sub sandwich. “You were trying to piss her off.”

Nick shrugs. “She let you go. I don’t see why I shouldn’t find joy in torturing her.”

"Can you just not be rude? It’d be easier getting over her if you weren’t a dick." She sits on the other side of the table beginning to eat.

"Fine. I’m sorry. She just… I don’t know, rubs me the wrong way." Nick sighs and starts to pick at his own sub.

"Why? Just please try and be civil if she ever comes back. In fact I’ll be back." Harry gets up heading over to Louis. "I’m sorry about Nick. I told him not to be an asshole."

Louis looks up, glaring at the girl. “Oh no, it’s fine. Besides, have to let everyone know that you’re sleeping around with him. Wouldn’t want anyone to get confused and think you sleep with girls or anything.”

"I’m bisexual, Lou, it’s not uncommon for bisexual people to sleep with both genders." Harry glares right back.

"Bisexual? Really? When the hell did you decide that? Because when we last talked you were a full blown lesbian." Louis rolls her eyes glaring over at Nick.

"Why does it matter if I’m a lesbian or not? Shouldn’t you be happy? You got what you want- Zayn. You don’t have to worry about me intruding on your life." Harry walks away sitting next to Nick this time. Without hesitation she grabs his face and pushes her tongue into his mouth.

Nick squeaks in surprise before just letting go and moaning into her mouth. He runs his fingers through her curls and tugs lightly. He pulls back and looks are her. “So, can we just skip lunch and head straight to making out?”

"Yeah, let’s go." She shoots a look to Louis pulling him towards the water closet.

Louis watches as she pulls her new beau away from the cafeteria. “I’m going to fucking kill him. I fucking swear to it.”

Nick grins and quickly locks the door behind them once they’re in. “I love when you get angry. It’s ten times sexier on you than anyone else.” He leans down and presses their lips together, hands roaming across her body, trying to convey his need and want.

Harry bites into his bottom lip grabbing at his hands and placing them on the curve of her bum. “Just shut up and get in me. Hurry up and do it.”

Nick quirks a brow, but nods. He undoes his trousers and pushes them and his boxers down far enough to not be a problem. He quickly gets her ready to before stopping. “You sure about this? I mean, if this is just because you’re mad…” His fingers drag over the folds of her, gently rubbing circles into the sensitive skin.

Harry moans pushing up into his touch. “Nick, just fucking do it before I leave.”

Nick chuckles into her neck. “You wouldn’t leave, but how about something to warm you up first?” He drops to his knees and shifts them around so his face is right at her entrance. His tongue dances out and pushes its way past her folds and carefully runs across her clit.

Harry’s breathing picks up looking down at him. “Oh! Keeping doing that.”

Nick nods as best he can and continues to eat her out. She’s so wet already and Nick loves that about her. He brings a finger up to her entrance and circles the fluttering ring of muscle before sliding it inside of her.

The door rattles a bit with someone trying to get in, but once they’re unsuccessful, they walk away.

"Fuck, I’m glad there’s a lock on the door." Harry laughs breathlessly wrapping her legs around his head.

Soon enough, there’s the sound of a key in the lock and it’s turning.

"Thanks, Mister George. I don’t know why the door was locked." Louis says as she pushes the door open slightly and heads inside. She freezes at the sight in front of her.

Harry tosses her head back. “Nick, just stand up and fuck me already.”

Louis sees red. “What the hell! Seriously? So much for there not being anyone else.”

Harry looks up groaning. “Louis, can you go? There are plenty of other bathrooms.”

Louis growls and yanks Nick away. “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Harry crosses her legs trying to pick up her underwear to put them back on. “Louis, go away!”

Louis crouches down and glares up at her ex-girlfriend. “Not until you gives me a real answer.” She leans in and lets her tongue lick at Harry’s entrance, revelling in the taste of the girl she loves.

Harry moans trying to push Louis away. “No, just leave me alone.”

Louis is insistent, grabbing at the girl’s hips holding her against the wall. She moans as the taste of Harry explodes all over her tongue. “Jesus.”

"Nick, stop standing there!" Harry turns her head to look at her boyfriend.

Nick looks between the two. He gingerly grabs Louis by the waist and pulls her back. “She’s not yours anymore!”

Louis looks up at Nick with contempt. “This is all your fault! You tore us apart!”

"It’s not Nick’s fault; it’s yours!" Harry pulls on the cotton material of underwear tears pricking her eyes.

"My fault? You’ve only been away from us for a week and you’re already fucking around with him!" Louis is shouting, tears streaming down her face.

"Maybe if you guys didn’t ignore me! You said it yourself you were never happy with me, but now you have Zayn." Harry turns her back to Louis starting to cry herself.

Louis narrows her eyes, tears still coming. “What are you even talking about? You were never home to ignore! You were always with him! Just tell me this, were you fucking him when we were together?”

"Yes! Okay? I was, but not because I liked him! You’ve been ignoring me since we found out Zayn was pregnant! I was hoping that if I got pregnant you’d love me again, but I can’t even have children!" Harry finds the strength to get her jeans tugging them back on. "You’ve been ignoring me; that’s why I stopped coming! You guys have been going on dates without me, you always cuddle Zayn, you guys are having sex without me, and I told you guys to take me to the ultrasound but you were too busy pleasuring Zayn! Every time I tried saying something you both would get annoyed and told me to leave you alone! And the night I broke up with you I heard you tell Zayn that you were never happy with me but you are now that Zayn came into the picture."

Louis stares at her. “You… You were trying to get pregnant? Why didn’t you… Why can’t you get pregnant?” She latches onto the one part of Harry’s story.

"Because my womb isn’t good. Is that seriously all you care about?" Harry shakes her head shouldering past Louis.

"Harry! Wait!" Louis calls.

Nick looks down at the girl. “You fucked up, Lou. You really, really hurt her and now you have to live with the consequences.”

——————

Niall grins looking around at all of his friends and Greg sitting in a circle. The guys are all drinking and laughing while they wait to get the baby shower started. There is a white banner hanging welcoming his baby girl while there were balloons everywhere. “Thanks everyone for coming!”

There was a knock on the door and Liam went to answer it. He smiles as Zayn and Louis stand there, gift in hand. “Zayn! You’ve gotten big since I last saw you.”

"Shh, don’t remind me." Zayn smiles softly heading inside to sit next to Niall.

Louis smiles as she hugs Liam and moves into the living room where the party is just beginning. “Where should I put the gift?”

Liam takes the wrapped package and directs his guest to a chair. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. Go take care of your girl.”

Niall takes a drink of his tea clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. “I just want to say thank you to everyone. All of you have been amazing while I go through this.”

Liam comes back into the room and leans against the doorframe. “You all should see what he’s like behind closed doors.”

The crowd laughs lightly as they offer their congratulations.

Louis looks around at the smattering of guests. She’s happy to see that Nick and Harry aren’t here.

In that moment the, doorbell rings. Niall looks at Liam. “Babe, can you get that? I’m starting to walk like a penguin.”

Liam nods and heads to the door, smiling as he opens it. “Hey! You just made it. Come on in.”

Harry smiles letting him close the door. She decided to come alone considering Niall didn’t know Nick very well.

Niall waves. “Now everyone’s here! Usually when I start a party I’m on a keg stand- the disadvantages to getting pregnant.”

Louis stiffens as Harry walks in. “I didn’t think she’d be here.” She whispers into Zayn’s ear.

Zayn sighs, kissing Louis’ cheek. “Let’s just play nice and I mean you.”

Niall clears his throat. “Okay guys I’m not completely sure how to have one of these things but there’s food and chocolate covered strawberries. I think we should start on presents.”

Liam interrupts. “Actually, let’s do presents in a bit. There’s still one more person we’re waiting on.”

The group nods and gets up to head in the kitchen. Louis looks down at Zayn. “What do you want, babe?”

"I want chocolate covered strawberries." Zayn is determined to get them looking over at the fountain.

Louis smiles and nods before leaning down and kissing her cheek. “Okay. I’ll get you a plate full. And some water? You need to take your pre-natals.”

"Fine," Zayn huffs crossing her arms. She leans up to kiss Louis anyways.

Niall starts bouncing his leg. “Liam, hurry I want to start this. The extra guest needs to hurry.”

Liam laughs and kisses his hair. “Don’t worry. She said she was on her way. She’ll be here soon.”

Louis manages to fill a plate with chocolate covered strawberries and another with food for her. She balances the water as well and manages to make it back to her seat. “Should we ask Harry to sit with us? She’s all alone…”

"I don’t know. She thinks we’re ignoring her fine we can ignore her." Zayn pops the fruit into her mouth.

Louis nods and digs through her purse to find Zayn’s pills. “Here, babe. Before you gorge yourself on snacks, take your medicine.”

Zayn tosses them into her mouth chasing them with a swallow of water. “Niall looks ready to explode.”

Louis laughs and rubs at Zayn’s stomach. “You’ll be there soon, love.”

Twenty minutes later, there’s a final knock on the door. Liam perks up, “that’s her!”

"Her who?" Niall slowly gets to his feet his wearing his custom white t-shirt with ‘Daddy’s Little Shamrock’ ironed in green letters over his stomach. He watches Liam walk over.

Liam opens the door wide to reveal Niall’s mother standing there with a giant wrapped box in her arms.

"A little help? I can’t hug my pregnant son and carry this box all at once." Maura says cheerfully.

Ashton, being the closest, helps move the gift to the table.

Niall begins to cry looking towards the ground. He can’t believe it but he waddles towards her arms outstretched.

Maura smiles and pulls her son into a tight hug. “I missed you. I missed you so much.”

"Mommy, I missed you," Niall sobs into her shoulder.

Maura holds him tightly. “I missed you too, baby.” She buries her face in his shoulder, holding him close. “I love you, I love you, I love you. You have the best fiancé in the world.”

"I do, don’t I?" Niall moves away to hug Liam, leaning in to whisper. "I have a special surprise just for you when we’re all alone."

Liam chuckles. “Now we can open presents.”

Louis smiles and moves from her chair to the floor by Zayn’s feet. “Have a seat, Miss Gallagher.”

Maura smiles. “Thank you, darling.” She takes the chair after helping Niall back into his own seat.

Niall claps excitedly. “Oh god, this is better than I imagined! Whose present is first? I like that one!” He points to a box wrapped in purple paper with a yellow box tied off on top.

"That’s from us!" Louis squeals.

Liam pulls the box and heads over his fiancé. “Here, babe.”

Niall reads the card tearing up slightly. He blows the girls a kiss tearing it open.

Louis feels horrible, not being able to afford something better, but they had just gotten the doctor’s bill from Zayn’s last ultrasound. “It was the one in the store from the strollers you liked. I wish I had gotten you more, but…”

"No, it’s beautiful! I love it- seriously." Niall grins widely showing off the pink stroller with green accents.

Louis smiles and cuddles in closer to Zayn’s side. “I’m glad you like it.”

Liam heads back to the table asking which present he wanted next.

"That striped one that’s terribly wrapped." Niall points to the messily done up wrapping job.

Ashton pouts. “Hey I tried! Blame Michael for trusting me to do that.”

Fifteen minutes, ten presents, and lots of laughter later, the only present left was Maura’s. She stands and directs Liam to sit in her now vacated seat.

"Boys, I know I haven’t been the greatest during this time and I’m sorry. I really hope you understand the significance of this gift. It’s been in our family for years and it’s the only surviving thing we have from the old country." She pushes the box as best she can in front of the boys. "Technically, this is supposed to go to Greg, but let’s be honest- he’s not that into sentimental."

Niall laughs at Greg’s scowl, but he sees the smile despite. He eagerly grabs the present tearing through the paper and bow. “Mum,” he has tears in his eyes. It’s his old crib.

"Every Horan has slept in that crib, and now a Payne will." Maura says softly.

The crib is made of wood from the trees of Ireland- old enough that there were still trees before the British Invasion. It had been passed down, generation to generation in Niall’s family and now, it’s his. Niall starts to cry hugging the box to his chest. This meant the absolute world to him.

An hour later, the last party guest leaves and it’s just Niall and Liam alone in their home.

Liam sighs as he drops onto the couch. “Well that wasn’t too bad, was it?”

Niall crawls over to his fiance as best as he can his hands dropping into Liam’s lap. “So about that special surprise…”

"For what? Getting your mum here? That’s nothing special. That’s something I should have done a long time ago." Liam says as he leans in and presses his lips to the blond hair.

"Shut up so I can do this." He starts palming Liam through his jeans tugging the zipper down and popping the button open.

Liam inhales sharply and lets out a breathy moan. “Yeah, I-I can shut up.”

"Been awhile." Niall comments, managing to get his pants down to his knees. He leans down licking at the outline of his dick.

Liam just lets his head fall back against the couch and whimpers his agreement. “Too long.” He can feel the blood rushing to his lower regions and it’s becoming increasingly hot in the room.

Niall removes the cotton material finally sucking on the leaking head almost immediately. “Maybe this is why we’ve been arguing. Sexual tension.”

Liam chuckles. “Possibly.” He moans as Niall’s mouth envelops him and he does his best not to buck up into the warm, wet heat.

Niall digs his fingernails into Liam’s hips working his throat down onto his cock

Liam can’t help the animalistic groan that escapes him and soon his fingers find themselves tangled in blond locks.

"Go ahead and fuck my mouth. It can’t hurt the baby. Come on you can’t fuck me, might as well fuck my mouth." Niall keeps his mouth open waiting.

Liam groans and tightens the grip on Niall’s hair. “Shit, babe. Love when you say stuff like that.” He doesn’t wait for a reply before pushing Niall back down onto his cock and holding him there. He slowly starts to move his hips, pressing against the back of Niall’s throat his every thrust.

Niall closes his eyes moaning around Liam’s feverish hard on. His breathing is shallow, but it feels amazing and just what he needs.

Liam looks down at his fiancé. “So beautiful like this, baby.” He pants as he can feel Niall’s throat working around the head of his cock, almost unsure if it should let him go deeper or not.

Niall relaxes his body completely groaning all the while. He pulls off, but only for a second. “Tell me when you’re about to come.”

Liam nods and continues to thrust into the boy’s open and willing mouth. After a few more moments of this, Liam’s breathing gets faster and starts to pick up. “So close, babe. So, so close.”

Niall moves his mouth away. He does not want to swallow considering he has a baby. He turns his face right when the cum shoots out and streaks his cheek.

Liam slumps against the couch, sated and content. “Fuck, I missed that so much.”

"Just wait until after they cut the baby out of me." He snuggles into Liam’s side, lying against his shoulder.

Liam chuckles lightly and turns to kiss his fiancé. “That first time we have sex again will be magical- protected, but magical.” He makes sure Niall is okay before getting up and getting a wet flannel to wipe his face off. “Let’s start setting this room up. I’m excited to see this crib that your mum gave you.”

"By we, I think you mean you. I can’t exactly move anything." He gestures down to his stomach.

"Of course that’s what I meant. You’re just going to sit in there and keep me company." Liam says with a chuckle and smile.

Niall nods walking into the nursery already painted a soft green. He sits down in the white rocking chair sighing happily. Everything is actually going right.

——————

Louis is on the couch cuddled up in her blankets and watching those angsty teen romances with a bucket of fried chicken in her lap. It’s been two weeks since Harry walked out that door and Louis still wants her to come back.

"I’m going to fucking ruin my figure over her." She grumbles as she picks up yet another piece of greasy, fried glory.

Zayn takes it out of Louis’ hand tossing it back into the bucket. “Louis, you need to get over her. We need to focus on the baby.”

The older groans and hugs the food tighter. “Why aren’t you upset over this? You’re the emotional one!” She reaches in and grabs the outlet once more and bites into it.

Zayn shrugs her shoulders. She’s upset, but they have to focus on the baby who still has no name. “I have a human growing inside of me. I need to focus on that.”

"Well I don’t have that luxury. I don’t have a human growing inside me to focus on." She sets the food off to the side and wipes her hands on her shorts.

Louis sighs and curls up into Zayn’s side. “She was trying to get pregnant. That’s why she was never here. Grimshaw was fucking her into a mattress to get her pregnant.”

"She’s a cheater, Louis. Why would you want her back?" Zayn loves Harry, but Harry cheated on them for no reason.

Louis fists at her four and a half month pregnant girlfriend’s shirt. “She wanted to get pregnant so we would pay attention to her. Are we really that horrible of girlfriends?”

Zayn frowns at that. “We paid attention to her didn’t we? I swore we did.”

The brunette shrugs. “I thought we did too. She just yelled about how we blew her off… Now that I think about it, she did want to go to the doctor’s appointment with us.”

"Did she?" Zayn sighs leaning against her girlfriend. Have they really been that bad?

Louis looks up at her girlfriend. “I think we messed up, but why didn’t she say anything? Why did she go running off to Nick?”

"How long has this been going on? Maybe we just fucked up for so long she thought getting pregnant was her only option."

"She didn’t say. They went to the doctor’s though and she apparently can’t have kids. That what they told her. I’m assuming she took that really hard, but I have no clue since she never told us." Louis groans and buries her face against the now protruding bump of her baby.

"We need to find a way to talk to her. I miss our Haz." Zayn feels tears prick her eyes.

The older female scoffs. “Good luck with that. Nick is like her guard dog.”

"Nick can fuck off. Harry was ours first!" She stands up in anger ready to go find Nick’s house and drag Harry back.

Louis smiles. “I know, but you’re running on emotions right now. Why don’t we get take away and I’ll see what I can get from her tomorrow at school.”

"Fine." Zayn still isn’t happy storming off to their bedroom.

——————

Harry wraps her arms around Nick’s shoulders trailing kisses from his ear down to the corner of his mouth. “I don’t know about you but I would love getting take away.” She lies back on his bed wearing only a pair of pink panties.

Nick laughs and leans over to kiss her. “Chinese, Thai, or just pizza? I’m okay with anything.”

"Pizza sounds fine to me." She lazily draws patterns on his shoulder blade and down his spine.

He nods and pulls back to grab his phone. He orders quickly before thanking the guy and rolling back to Harry. “We have about thirty minutes until the good gets here. What could we possibly do in that short amount of time?”

"I’m lying in here in only my underwear and you’re asking what we could do?" She rolls her eyes, but smiles anyways.

"It’s called sarcasm." Nick laughs and kisses her before shifting the two of them so Harry was straddling Nick’s lap. "You look so hot from this angle, babe."

"Well I’m glad I don’t look bad." She chuckles leaning down to kiss his lips.

His hands find purchase on her hips and slowly slip into the back of her underwear. “I want you to ride me, babe. Bet you’d look so good fucking yourself on my cock.”

"Whatever you want." She smirks helping him get rid of his boxers.

The doorbell ringing interrupts them.

"It’s too early to be the food. They’ll go away, just keep going." Nick says against her skin.

Harry bites into his collar bone. The doorbell rings a second time, then a third, then a fourth, until it’s just ringing nonstop.

Nick groans and rolls them over. “Stay here. I’ll go yell at them.” He grabs his boxers and pulls them on as he heads to his front door. He yanks open the wood and glares. “What do you- Oh… Awkward.”

Zayn stands there her arms crossed. “Where is my girlfriend?”

"You mean my girlfriend? She’s in my bed waiting for me. Now if you don’t mind, I was in the middle of something important." Nick says as he starts to close his door in her face.

"Nice try," Zayn scoffs putting her foot in the way stepping inside. "And I hope you’re in your bed studying. You have no right to look at her naked."

Nick wants to push her out and lock his door, but she’s pregnant and he won’t do that. “I don’t think you have a right to tell me what I can and can’t do with my girlfriend.”

"She’s not yours! We’re just in an argument. I don’t know what you think gives you the right to take her." She’s fuming by this point.

"Really? Why don’t you ask her?" Nick huffs before turning to yell up the stairs. "Babe? Can you get some clothes on and come down here real quick?"

Harry tugs on Nick’s t-shirt knowing it went mid-thigh on her. She walks down the stairs to question Nick until she sees Zayn. “What are you doing here?”

Nick crosses his arms over his chest. “She’s here telling me that we aren’t dating and that you, her, and Louis are just in a massive argument and are actually still together.”

Harry shakes her head. “No, I walked out on them; I broke it off. Trust me.”

He nods. “What do you have to say to that, Zayn?”

Zayn glares at Nick. “You just fucking stole her.” She seizes Harry’s wrist pulling her out the door much to Harry’s protest.

"Zayn, stop! I’m in my underwear for God sakes!"

Nick growls and manages to snag Harry’s waist and pulled her back towards him. “Zayn, I’ve never hit a woman before and I won’t hit you because you’re pregnant, but I’ve never wanted to push someone into traffic more than right now.”

"I’d hit you, but that’d be animal abuse," Zayn snaps tugging on Harry again.

Harry groans. “Guys stop before my arm pops out of the socket.”

Nick loosens his grip slightly. “Zayn, she already said she broke it off with you. Let her go.”

"No! I just want her to come back and talk to Louis and I!" Zayn growls yanking again.

He sighs and looks at his girlfriend. “At least let her get dressed. If she wants to go with you, I won’t stop her. If she wants to stay here, you’re going to leave without her or I call the cops for trespassing.”

Harry sighs, stepping back inside while Zayn is still outside. “I’m not going with you.”

Nick looks to the darker female. “I guess she’ll talk to you all a different day.”

Zayn glares storming towards her car.

Harry looks up at Nick sighing. “I’m sorry. I feel like I’m putting you through so much bullshit.”

"Hey, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. If I really want you in my life, I have to fight for you. That’s okay." Nick leans down and presses their lips together.

"So after dinner… Maybe we can pick up from where we got interrupted?" He asks with a devilish grin and a quick grope to her body.

"Yeah, of course." Harry smiles softly nipping at Nick’s lip.

He grins and is ready to reach under her shirt when the doorbell rings. He groans once more. “That’ll be dinner.”

——————

Harry sighs. Nick had been too sick to go to school and now that left her alone. She has her books gathered in her arms walking down the hallway.

Louis quickly rounds the corner and runs to catch up to the curly haired girl. “Hey, pretty lady. You going my way?”

Harry groans loudly. “You and Zayn are never going to leave me alone are you?”

"Not until you take us back and love us all over again." She smiles brightly and weaves around people to stay next to Harry.

"Don’t you fucking understand? I don’t love you guys," Harry snaps.

Louis pouts. “I don’t believe that. You still love us and that unborn little girl. I know you do.”

Harry spins around. “Can you fuck off you desperate dyke?”

Louis stops and looks horrifically at her. “W-what did you call me? Harry…”

Harry can see people starting to look but she doesn’t care anymore. “I said fuck off you desperate dyke!”

Louis can feel the tears well in her eyes. “Fine. We’ll leave you alone if you’re that damn sure. Just remember that you were a dyke too!”

"Fuck, I hate seeing you cry." Harry glowers pulling Louis into the bathroom. "What do you want to say? Just tell me." She crosses her arms.

Louis breaks down. “We miss you. It’s not the same without. I’m so fucking upset that I’m eating my weight in fucking fried chicken. It’s just so fucked up. I just want to have this fucking kid and treat all my girls the same again.”

"You ignored me for four months! What am I supposed to do? Ever since Zayn came in you fucking forgot about me!" Harry doesn’t realize she’s crying until she can taste the tears on her lips.

Louis pulls her close and holds her tight. “I’m sorry. I know how much care a pregnant woman takes. I had to watch my mum go through it three times and now she’s pregnant again. I just want Zayn to be okay.”

Harry cries into Louis’ shoulder, but hugs her back. “I love you both so much. Please just don’t abandon me again.”

"I won’t. I promise." Louis kisses her forehead before letting her eyes dart down to Harry’s mouth. She smiles before leaning down and attaching her lips to the younger girl’s. "I love you."

"I… I don’t know what to do or say. I mean I don’t know what to do about Nick." She mumbles wiping her tears away.

"Leave him. Come back home. Your room is still the same and my bed is big enough for three- technically four." Louis whispers, wanting her brunette back.

Harry nods kissing Louis again. “I will. I promise, I will.”

——————

Liam mumbles in his sleep as he holds Niall tighter. “So big…” He nuzzles his face into his fiancé’s shoulder blades.

Niall’s squirming in bed until he feels a dampness between his legs. Almost immediately, he wakes up in confusion until he realizes what it is. “Liam! Liam, wake up now! I swear to God!”

Liam groans. “It’s too early, babe. Go back to sleep.”

"Liam, you fucking asshole! My water broke!" Niall’s starting to hyperventilate by this point.

Liam’s eyes shot open. “What! Okay, okay. Hold on.” He jumps from the bed and races around the room trying to grab everything he needed.

Niall throws the blanket away from his body seeing the mess on the sheets, then the contractions hit. “Oh fuck!”

Liam starts panicking, unsure of what to do. “Oh, god. Okay, okay. Don’t panic!” He grabs their overnight bag and is already dialling their doctor’s emergency number.

Niall cries out again holding his stomach in the process. “It hurts!”

Their doctor answers with a yawn. “Doctor Cardle; how can I help you?”

"Doctor Cardle? It’s Liam Payne. I think my fiancé’s in labour." He moves to Niall’s side. "Come on, babe. I need you to make it to car."

"I’ll be on my way to the hospital." He promises.

Niall shakes his head, crying as another intense pain hits him low in the stomach.

"Thank you!" Liam shouts and pockets his phone. "Come on, babe. I’m going to help you. Doctor Cardle is going to meet us there."

"Fuck off! I’m in so much pain!" Niall shouts trying hard to stand on his feet.

Liam supports him as best he can and helps him out to the car. It takes a good ten minutes, but soon enough they’re in the emergency room waiting area and Liam is shouting for a nurse.

A few nurses come and help Niall into a wheelchair wheeling him down to labor and delivery.

"Take him straight to delivery! Doctor Cardle is waiting!" A nurse shouts as she holds Liam back. "You can’t go back. You’re not scrubbed."

"That’s my family! Niall! Niall!" He’s shouting, wanting someone to let him through.

Niall groans his hands wrapping around his stomach. “Someone get her out! Fuck!”

A nurse is quickly running an intravenous through his arm. “I need an anthesetic! Stat!”

Doctor Cardle comes round the corner, scrubbed and gloved. “He looks ready to pop. We don’t have time. Get him to the O.R. now.”

"Fuck, oh my god," Niall feels like he’s going to explode by this point his stomach hurts so much.

"Niall? Can you hear me?" Doctor Cardle asks. "We’re going to sedate you now, okay?"

"Just do it already!" Niall is practically begging now screaming as another contraction hits him hard.

The nurse injects the sedative and watches as the boy begins to relax. “We need him on the table.”

Four operating room attendants help get the boy on the bed. “Let’s begin.”

Niall tries looking, but he can’t bring himself to lift his head up. He feels numb watching as they drape a curtain so he can’t see them cutting him open.

——————-

Liam sits in the waiting room, tapping his foot incessantly. It’s been an hour and no one seems to know anything. He storms up to the nurses’ desk. “Can you please look up Niall Horan? I’ve heard nothing and it’s been an hour.”

The nurse nods typing the name in. She frowns shaking her head. “It’s not good news. I’m not sure if I can disclose this information.”

"I’m his fiancé! I have a right to know!" Liam yells and slams his hand against the counter. "Get me Doctor Cardle if you can’t tell me!"

"No, it’s… Well the baby is a stillborn. She died while in the womb. I’m very sorry for your loss."

Liam stares at her. “No, you must be reading the wrong patient. N-Niall… Amelia…”

"You said Niall James Horan correct?" She knows this must be hard to accept.

Liam can feel the tears welling up. “Is… Is Niall… He’s okay, right?”

"From what I can see they’re stitching him up, but he’s fine." She smiles sadly hoping to comfort him.

"When can I see him? Please I need to be there. I know my fiancé; I need to be there." Liam is pleading, wanting to be with his love immediately.

"I’m not supposed to let anyone that’s not family back there, but I’m guessing this is your daughter too so I’ll turn around and pretend like I didn’t see you." She spins her chair around so she couldn’t look at him.

"Thank you," Liam whispered. He dashes past two other nurses and through the double doors that he’s been staring at for the last hour.

"Niall? Niall?" He has no clue where to look. He knows he can’t to the operating room- he’s covered in germs.

——————

Niall’s sobbing, sitting in a chair. He’s no longer in an operating room but in a wheelchair being moved to a new room. “Why can’t I see my baby? What’s wrong with my baby?”

A nurse is trying to comfort the blond. “Niall, we’re just following procedure. We’re going to move you to a bed again and get the male who brought you in. Is that okay?”

"I want my baby." Niall cries looking up just in time to see Liam.

"Niall!" Liam runs over and takes the boy’s face into his hands and kisses him roughly. "You need to listen to the nurses, okay? They need to get you to lie down. It’s okay. I’m here now."

"What’s happening? They won’t let me see my baby!" Niall cries tears in his eyes.

Liam looks up to the nurse shocked. “You didn’t tell him? He should be the first to know! What the hell kind of hospital is this?” He glares before starting to yell. “Where’s Doctor Cardle? I want to see him right now!”

Doctor Cardle, hearing the commotion, exits his room to see the scene unfolding. “Sir, I need you to calm down.”

"Tell him! Tell him right now! Were you expecting me to tell him?" Liam is shouting in the doctor’s face.

He holds his hand up. “In case you haven’t noticed he’s a male. We weren’t sure how stress could affect a male after a cesarean and we needed to make sure he was at a healthy state before telling him something so stressful.”

Liam looks over at his fiancé and frowns. “Not knowing is stressing him out more. Tell him.”

Doctor Cardle shoots Liam a look. “We’re going to tell him once he’s in his room.”

Niall hits his palms against the armrests of his wheelchair. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here! What’s going on? Where is Amelia?”

Liam stays quiet watching as all the medical professionals shy away from saying anything. His anger flares and he grabs at Doctor Cardle and slams him against the wall. “Tell him now dammit!”

"Security!" Doctor Cardle yells, trying to push Liam off while come off the male nurses tried to help.

"Liam! Liam, stop! You won’t be able to see the baby!"

Liam doesn’t let up, too enraged to even think about letting go. Niall still thinks he’s going to see their daughter and that pisses him off more than anything. “Tell him you fucking bastard!”

Finally two men in uniforms come in pulling Liam off dragging him towards the main lobby.

Liam screams and shouts until he can’t any longer. He’s standing there between two security guards and watches the doors close and breaks down in tears. “They didn’t tell him. Why didn’t they tell him?”

No one answers him, keeping quiet.

——————

Harry knocks quietly walking into the silent flat. “Liam?” She feels like her voice is too loud, but really after Niall gave birth to a stillborn he stopped talking, never cried, nothing.

Liam pops out from the kitchen and smiles softly at the three girls in his flat doorway. “Hey, guys. You want some tea?”

Louis nods and wraps an arm around Zayn’s waist. “Yeah… Where’s Niall?”

Zayn rubs at her stomach feeling even more protective of her baby since Niall lost his. “How’s he… How’s he been?”

"He locks himself in the nursery… He hasn’t said one word to me. It’s been two weeks and he barely eats or anything." Liam digs as he puts on more water for their tea.

"I’m sorry, Liam. I really am." Harry hugs him close.

Liam can’t help as he breaks down in the girl’s arms. “I haven’t even had a chance to deal with it. I’ve been focused on Niall and making sure he’s okay.”

Harry kisses his ear. “Hey, listen you deserve to grieve as much as Niall does. That was your baby too.”

Liam continues to just cry in her arms until the kettle begins to boil. He pulls back to go and get his guests their drinks.

Louis kisses at the back of Zayn’s neck. “This won’t happen to us. I promise.”

Zayn smiles softly, but let’s it fall from his face. “Niall and Liam didn’t think it would happen to them.”

Louis tightens her grip. “I won’t let it happen. Trust me. I’d rather die than have anything happen to you two.”

Harry clears her throat, crossing her arms. She raises an eyebrow at the fact that Louis said two.

"Three, I meant three. I was speaking directly about her childbirth though, love." She moves to wrap Harry in her arms as well.

Harry sighs burying her nose in Louis’ neck. It’s definitely something they’d have to work on, but she loves Louis and Zayn and the baby.

Liam fixes their tea and hands them their tea. “I’ll try and get Niall to come out and talk.”

"You don’t have to. He doesn’t seem ready to." Zayn reaches out squeezing his shoulder.

"He has to come out eventually. He’s killing himself by staying in there." Liam says as he heads down the hall.

Louis sighs and sips at her tea. “We’re going to do our best, Li. We really are.”

Harry rubs at her eyes exhaustedly. “I can’t believe this happened. I just always pictured them with a little girl with chocolate brown hair from Niall and big brown eyes from Liam.”

Louis nods and listens as he can hear Liam knocking on the nursery door.

"Babe? The girls are here. They really want to talk with you. Come out, love." Liam pleads with his fiancé.

Niall leaves the crib he had spent the last two hours touching to open the door. “I don’t want to come out. I’m busy can you come back later?”

"They have to leave for work and stuff soon." Liam quickly fibs. He just wants some social interaction from the boy. "Come on, babe. They really want to see you."

"Liam, can’t you understand that my fucking daughter died! She didn’t even get to take one fucking breath!" The purple bags stretch under his eyes and he’s ready to collapse from exhaustion.

Liam looks at him, taken aback. “You mean our daughter. She was mine too, you know.” He can’t believe how selfish his fiancé is being.

Niall shakes his head. “You don’t understand! Carrying a child for nine months only to have them die?”

Liam can feel the anger and stress bubbling up again. “It’s not all about you! I’ve been trying my hardest to stay strong to care of you, but if this is what I get than fuck this.” He storms down the hall, grabbing his coat and slipping his shoes on before slamming the door behind him.

——————

Harry laughs trying to move away, but Zayn managed to smear popcorn butter across her cheek catching her nose in the process. It’s been rocky, but they’ve managed to get back together. Nick had taken it relatively well all things considered, but they’ve been trying to get things back to the way they were. One of their solutions happened to be a movie night.

Louis rolls her eyes at the two girls. “I swear, you two are so immature. Stop smearing melted butter across her face unless you’re offering an oil massage or something.” She flops into an armchair watching her two girlfriends. She can’t believe she got lucky enough to find them both. “Zayn, be careful. You still have three months until you pop.”

Zayn sticks her tongue out, leaning in to lick Harry’s face clean.

Harry wrinkles her nose in distaste, but doesn’t move. She moves her hand to rest on Zayn’s shoulder blade.

Louis quickly picks a movie that will definitely be forgotten within the first five minutes and moves to the other side of Zayn on the couch. “You two are so cute.”

Zayn smiles sitting next to Louis on the sofa. Harry grabs the bowl of popcorn setting it in her lap once she’s cross legged on the other side of Louis.

Louis turns and presses her lips to Harry’s for long and slow kiss. “I’m so happy your back. It was so horrible without you. I ate fried chicken for days without stopping. How I’m not the size of a house right now is a mystery to me.”

"You’re just too beautiful. You could be the size of a house and I’d love you." She leans over and kisses Louis again then Zayn.

Louis smiles and runs her hand through Zayn’s dark hair. “Now that I have you both, everything is perfect. And when our little girl is here, she’s going to be so loved.”

She snuggles in between her girls and gets quiet for a moment. “I’ve been thinking…”

"Oh no," Zayn jokes, leaning against Louis’ side waiting to hear what Louis had been thinking about.

Louis pouts and looks at the darker female before continuing. “How would you girls feel if I asked George to get me pregnant?” She looks more to Harry knowing it was her brother.

Harry is shocked, but she smiles. “Then… Then at least one of the kids would have Styles’ blood in them. I’d really like that.”

Zayn nods her head. “Maybe wait until our baby girl is a few months old; then you can get pregnant.”

Louis blushes and nods. “I mean, I wanted to ask you guys before even suggesting it to George. Although, I’m pretty sure your brother wouldn’t say no to a girl asking to have sex with him.”

"Yeah, he most definitely wouldn’t." Harry smiles, but soon it falls away from her face as she’s reminded of something.

Louis frowns and places a hand on her girlfriend’s thigh. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Harry looks away from both of her girlfriends. “Both of you can get pregnant, but I can’t.”

Louis shrugs and pulls her close. “We don’t care about that, babe. We love you- pregnant or not.”

Harry nods hugging them both climbing over to sit in the middle. “I love you both so much.”

Louis nods. “And we love you. Don’t we, Zayn?”

"Of course!" Zayn grins, kissing Harry. They really were perfect.

——————

Liam sighs as he flops down on the couch in their flat. He hasn’t seen Niall in two days, hoping to avoid the boy after having yelled at him. He sips at the beer in his hand, wincing at the disgusting taste.

Niall leaves the nursery nervously standing by the sofa. He finally sits down staring at his lap.

Liam looks over and sighs. “I’m sorry… For the other day. I just… It really hurt, what you said.”

Niall wastes no time crawling into Liam’s lap curling against his chest. “I’m sorry for being an asshole. Amelia is… Was just as much your daughter as she was mine.”

Liam smiles lightly. “No, you carried her. It’s only natural that you are more attached. I love you either way.”

"I love you. We just have to get through this together." Niall kisses Liam for the first time in a long time.

"This changes absolutely nothing, right? We’re still getting married and everything, right?" Liam says as he wraps his arms around his blond’s waist.

"Of course we are. Liam, I know you haven’t gotten the chance to cry. I want you to cry." He whispers kissing him again.

Liam swallows the lump in his throat. “I’m okay. I need to be okay for you. I’ll be fine…”

"No, Liam. I want you to cry." Niall knows Liam needs to and he wants him to.

Liam can’t help the tears that well up in his eyes. “I just…” A heart wrenching sob leaves his throat and the tears pour down his face. “I didn’t even get to see her. She was going to be so perfect and now she’s not here. Why did this happen?”

Niall doesn’t answer. Instead he just wraps his arms around Liam and lets him cry. They sit there with Liam pulled into his fiancé’s chest.


End file.
